


【索香】破镜

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	【索香】破镜

山治是个直得不能再直的男人。

虽然有时候他吸引同性的烂桃花旺盛得惊人，但他从来没动过一点儿弯心思。

他爱女人，爱得如痴如狂，轰轰烈烈。他生来就是为女人而生，他觉得自己终有一天也将为女人而死。

他谈恋爱的次数不多，但也不少。每份恋情他都全心全意投入其中，大概也正因为如此，没有一段恋情能长久地维持下去。她们总嫌他粘人，嫌他多情，嫌他过于听话，这些本来能吸引她们的优点，到最后全变成了他的罪过。

可他并不介意她们转身离他而去，毕竟他爱她们，就算被甩了也依然爱。

他就这样抱着对女人的热爱之心活到快奔三的年纪，一个意外事件改变了他的生活。

做出这件事的是他公司里的同事，罗罗诺亚·索隆。用“同事”不足以形容他们之间的关系，用“仇人”或许更合适些。

在同一家公司共事了五年，他们没一天能好好相处，见了面吵架拌嘴都是小事，肢体冲突更是时有发生。

山治也说不清他跟这个男人到底为什么这么不对付，可能是因为这家伙整天板着张臭脸，见到他对女同事献殷勤就会损他两句，在公司管理层的权力跟他旗鼓相当，所管辖的两个部门在客户资源的争夺上向来水火不容。

总之，索隆是个处处惹他不顺心的人，他一直以为自己也是对方讨厌的类型，所以这些年来才会发生数不尽的冲突。可是，怎么说呢，在事情发生的那一晚他明白了一个道理，评判一个人是绝不能只靠表面的。

他在那晚的庆功宴上多喝了点酒，宴会结束后一群人东倒西歪出了酒店站在路边等车，他先把女同事一个个安排上出租车，等他再回头考虑自己该如何回家时，路边就只剩他和索隆两个人了。

索隆当晚对他说的第一句话是：“我家就住在附近，要不要去我那坐坐？”

喝醉酒以后山治会比平时更平易近人，也更好说话，所以他想也没想就答应了。事后想来，他当时真应该多留个心眼，那事情的结果也许就会截然不同。

那天晚上，山治遭遇到了有生以来最严重的职场性骚扰——他被索隆给强暴了。

同公司相处了五年，山治从没意识到索隆喜欢的是男人，他也从来没想过，这种事会发生在自己身上，一个男人身上。

索隆那晚用领带把他绑在床上，脱掉他的裤子，强行掰开他的双腿，当男人指节分明、略显粗糙的双手在他身上抚摸，裤裆里硬邦邦的东西抵着他的屁股时，他破口大骂出毕生所学的脏话，可效果并不显著。

索隆弯下腰捏着他的下巴吻他，说什么“我从很早以前就喜欢上你了”之类的鬼话，他恶狠狠咬破那双跟他一样散发着酒气的嘴唇，拔高的骂声把一切真情告白都给堵了回去。

男人喜欢男人，他不是不能接受，只是要发生在自己身上的话，那可就恶心透了。

索隆一面用暴力强迫他老实听话，一面又温柔的把沾着润滑剂的手指插进他身体里帮他做开拓，他那时候就知道自己完了，接下来的事恐怕彻底躲不过了。

索隆之后架着他的腿插进他身体里去，不得不承认，被操进屁股真的舒服极了，他以前只是听说，从来没亲身体验过这种性爱方式。如果对方是个女人，他没准能放下自尊心享受乐趣，可惜压在他身上的偏偏是个肌肉发达、身材健硕的臭男人。

在他的括约肌完全适应了索隆粗壮的尺寸之后，隐藏在肠壁之后的前列腺好似女人的G点被反复摩擦戳刺，快感逐渐覆盖了疼痛，有那么几分钟，他确实勃起了，甚至有可能还爽得呻吟了几声。

可是当索隆托起他的脑袋想吻他时，他低头瞧见插在自己屁股里抽动着的阴茎，看着那些突出的青筋脉络，看着那胀红的颜色，看着不知是他的肠液还是对方的前列腺液反射出的水光，他的胃里一阵翻腾，转头就吐在了床边。

那晚他异常清晰地记得是怎么进行到最后的。他吐了以后，索隆眼神中的炙热就冷却下去，帮他擦干净嘴，换了个后背位的姿势继续操他。他的腰被有力的双手牢牢托着，结实的腰胯用力撞击他的大腿和屁股，抽插的动作没了温情和技巧，又硬又粗的阴茎干得他几乎惨叫，其中一半是因为疼，一半是因为爽。

索隆最终没有射进他的身体，在高潮来临前拔出去，用手把精液打在了他的屁股和后腰上。

绑在胳膊上的领带因为激烈挣扎而勒出几道青紫的淤痕，索隆在完事后帮他把领带解开，他直接爬起来返身给了他几拳，之后又补加了几脚。索隆被他揍得头破血流，全程一言不发，也没还手，他携裹着愤怒的拳脚就跟打在棉花上一样无力。

最终他自己穿好裤子，扔下一句“就当老子被狗咬了”，匆匆逃离了那间公寓。

那晚过后的第二天，山治没去公司；第三天，他直接提交了辞职信，并且在同事们上班打卡之前就搬空了自己的东西。

他放弃了拼搏五年才拼来的职位，从此以后再也没踏入过那家公司。他换了电话，搬了住址，没再联系过以前的任何同事。

他不知道索隆有没有找过他，他也不想知道。

他的生活经历了这样一次大坎坷，之后又回归了正轨。

他继续爱上女人，继续追求女人，继续与女人谈情说爱然后上床。

其实后来山治偶尔会回想，他在接受索隆的邀请去他家之前，真的什么也没发现吗？

他没发现他生病发烧时送药又借外套给他穿的关怀吗？他没发现送出去的每一样自制甜品都被不爱吃甜食的男人开开心心吃光了吗？他没发现他面对男性客户的性骚扰选择忍气吞声时有人为他出头把客户揍进了医院赔偿了好多和解金吗？

他没发现索隆看着他的眼神中流露出的爱意吗？

操蛋的是，他一早就发现了。

操蛋的是，他心里头其实也存着些他自己也未曾发现的期望。

操蛋的是，他最终意识到，他真的无法去爱男人。

他只爱女人，无论现在还是将来，一辈子的命运都必如此。

END.


End file.
